


Rising from the Ashes

by Lucicelo



Category: Okane ga Nai (Anime)
Genre: Ayase becomes a dog dad in future chapters, Debt, Family Feels, Malnutrition, Medicine, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Secrets, mafia, no romantic relationships, references to past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Ayase resigned himself to living a hard life. From the horrors he dealt with growing up to Kanou's relentless abuse, he gave up any hopes of being happy and free. Until, an old figure of his mother's past came to kidnap him in broad daylight.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't voice ideas online because I get the temptation to write them. In this fic, Ayase's mother is Russian and ran away from home as a young woman, then went to Japan where she married Ayase's father. She never revealed that she was the younger sister of a high ranking member of the mafia. 
> 
> I always found aspects of Okane Ga Nai uncomfortable, so I wanted to tamper with it through adding on an uncle with his own connections. I added Ayase's debilitating health due to abuse from his relatives because he is tiny, let's ignore the genre and the art style for the reason he's so feminine. From the treatment he received with Kanou, I don't know why he wasn't mentally broken. 
> 
> I might as well post it since I've been going back and forth in whether or not to complete it before publishing this piece. 
> 
> -Lucicelo

The moment Yukiya Ayase walked through the main university gates, he swore he felt a fierce stare following his _every_ move. On top of his features still gathering him second looks, this stare differed from the usual casual or curious glance. The _intensity_ made him shiver and his flight or fight senses activated. His stance stiffened, his hands gripped his books even tighter, and he gulped. Trying to seem unaffected, he hurried through the campus, attempting to keep himself from showing his fear. His pale knuckles gave him away if someone looked hard enough.

Tucking a stray hair behind his ear, Ayase attempted to smile at some of his classmates. A few of them waved, but didn't stop him to start a conversation. It seemed the last time the twins left him on campus placed an impression on the student population. Even worse, Kanou found him speaking to a classmate over an assignment and dragged him away without saying a word.

When he excused himself with his classmate, the guy hurried reassurances before shuffling off. Rumors spread through the university, ostracizing him from having any new friends. He assumed the worst scenario. Kanou threatened the guy from speaking to him ever again.

It wouldn't be the first time. Few people managed to stay in his life before Kanou scared them off. Only _Kanou's_ close circle of people spoke to him or interacted with him. Even then, these people didn't instill trust in him. He kept his true feelings to himself and smiled to appease their apparent guilt. All of them knew of Kanou's harshness and his treatment.

Every single one of these people was complacent.

He received the brute and cold treatment while the others remained unaffected. They were safe.

These thoughts brought back memories of his younger school days where his relatives restricted his freedom. Where his cousin roamed free, ate any food in the house, and brought friends over whenever he wanted. Ayase didn't have the right to ask for _anything_. Any request earned him a slap in the face or harsh words on his mother's race. The few features he inherited from his father was his eyes and stature. Although, he suspected the lack of food kept him so small. The few photos he saw of his parents, showed a significant height difference. His mother's height _towered_ over his father.

The pros of being small earned him a significant amount of sympathy due to his large doe eyes. He received second glances to his features, prompting his relatives in spending money to make him _appear_ presentable. At some point, his relatives softened to him because he appeared submissive and compliant. He resented them for having warped his mind to become such a weak willed person.

His cousin freed him through _selling_ his own _blood_ to pay off a large debt. The man tricked him through asking for a favor, knowing full well of his eagerness to help. Tetsuo lead him to a false sense of security before knocking him out with chloroform.

Those brief moments in Kanou's bed, with his mind swirling with drugs, made him tear up in happiness. He left those people behind to start a new life. His blood _betrayed_ him, but he'd find new people to care and love. Through his haze, he didn't know what he said to trigger Kanou, but his fresh new beginning, turned into a _nightmare_.

Through the trauma of his body, he reverted back into his conditioning. He relaxed his body and Kanou fucked his body for what felt like hours. When he woke up, his body froze in place from the pain of being forced into being fucked.

His newfound fear of Kanou pushed him into a corner.

He gave up.

It was easier than fighting his fate.

During dire situations, Ayase went into his mindscape. A trick he used during his stay with his relatives and resumed the act once he became Kanou's sex slave. His body automatically lead him to wherever Kanou and his men lead him toward. He had no need to _think_. These men took care of thinking for him.

_No_, Kanou did the thinking for him.

* * *

Walking through the back of the university, he checked the surrounding area for one of Kanou's cars. He recognized the various models after being escorted with them for months. Those expensive cars stood out from the crowd, making them easier for him to spot. Also, everyone associated him with those cars as well.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw no sign of Kanou's car. Taking in a deep breath, Ayase enjoyed his moment of _freedom_. For certain, Kuba would figure out his slip and come looking for him. He didn't dare make an escape. Without any resources or any supplies, he was doomed from the start.

From his peripheral vision, Ayase noticed that a small van stopped beside him. He looked to the van when the wide door opened with a harsh slam. Someone reached out, grabbed his arm, and pulled him inside of the car. The van sped through the road, the wheels shrieking from the sudden increase of speed.

Crying out in shock, Ayase tipped his head back to look at his kidnapper. _Blue _eyes stared down at him. The sharp European features and peppered black hair caught Ayase's attention.

_A foreigner_.

The thought of Kanou angering foreigners in his line of business brought a sense of dread through him. These men appeared _scarier_ and seemed to lack empathy. The type to not give any mercy to those who plead and beg for their lives. Not to say that Kanou's Japanese connections weren't any scarier. The man cupped his hand over his mouth, preventing him from saying anything.

"Stay quiet." His accent slurred the words, but not enough for Ayase to understand him. "Our boss is _eager _to see you."

Deciphering the implications, Ayase trembled in unrelenting fear in the man's arms. The last time another mobster wanted revenge against Kanou, the man threatened to have his goons have their way with him and then dump him into the prostitution rings. They began fondling him in the car, sneering through their comments about his _willingness_ to spread his legs for Kanou, and how he'd do the same for them.

**"What did you say to the poor guy, Yakov?" **Another man yelled from the front seat, humor clear in his voice. "**He's scared shitless. Calm him down before the boss sees him. He won't enjoy seeing his_ special guest_ crying on us.**"

Ayase snapped his head toward the front of the van and saw green eyes staring back at him with the rear view mirror. Tears trickled down his cheeks, try as he might, they continued on pouring out of his eyes.

"**I didn't mean to, Dmitry." **Yakov sighed. **"Didn't know he scared easy." **Switching to Japanese, the man informed Ayase. "Boss won't hurt you." Noting Ayase's suspicious stare beyond the watery tears, he clarified. "Boss wants to _meet_ you. _Talk._ Nothing else."

"Meet me?" Ayase tried speaking but the hand muffled his mouth. Yakov muttered an apology before removing his hand. Using the chance, Ayase dried his tears while he hiccupped. "Why?"

"You will see soon enough." Yakov settled Ayase right next to him before clicked the seat belt for him. "Sorry."

Ayase sniffled and wiped away any stray tears. Mortification set in at having broken down in front of these strangers. In the past, crying did nothing more than aggravate the people who snatched him. Yet, when he looked at the man who snatched him, Yakov appeared apologetic for having scared him. The man who drove, Dmitry, kept on poking fun at the man, making him snap in retaliation.

After some time, the van stopped.

"Let's go." Yakov opened the door and scooted off of the seat.

Ayase expected to walk out of the car to a dingy and worn out warehouse, but to his shock, he stepped out in front of a hotel. A _fancy_ and _expensive_ hotel. Yakov helped him out, careful in not gripping his hand too hard. These men lead him inside while the valet drove the car into the parking area. They went past the staff who welcomed them in and entered an elevator.

* * *

Kuba checked the time on his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes. As more and more students walked in and out of the university, he saw no sign of Ayase. Out of the sea of black hair, Ayase stood out without issue. Making it easier for them to spot him and escort him back to Kanou's home. For all intents and purposes, Ayase might have stayed in later to speak with a professor. It happened quite a number of times.

Memories of embarrassing the poor young man through barging into his professor's classroom passed through his mind. Ayase forced a smile to appease him, but he saw the screaming in his eyes. He suppressed the urge to jump out the car and search for him throughout the campus.

Waiting another five minutes, alarm bells went off in his head. "Let's check around the university?"

Misao turned to his brother with an arched brow. "Ayase-san has come out late on several occasions. Today's professor is notorious in nitpicking essays."

Kuba rubbed his hands and breathed out. "Still, we have to make sure to cover our bases. Kanou is expecting Ayase to be home before he leaves his office."

Misao gave in and turned on the car. "I think it's waste of time." He entered traffic and drove toward the other entrance of the campus. Considering the size of the campus, it took them a bit of time for them to make it around.

Kuba kept a good eye out for Ayase. Any foreigners got an extra glance, but the clothing made it clear they were not Ayase. The angelic white clothing that Kanou dressed him in made Ayase stand out.

He didn't dare think that Ayase made a run for it. As much as he felt bad for the young man, Ayase had no means of escape. Ayase's income was _non-existent_.

Making any attempt of running off would tear down the limited amount of Kanou's patience. Kanou's newfound attitude came as a result of keeping Ayase unafraid of him. This didn't last long in his opinion. Ayase tensed up in Kanou's presence and went along with Kanou's wishes. Losing Ayase meant being in the end of Kanou's fury. The man went feral and overprotective over Ayase being out of his sphere.

Spotting Ayase, Kuba let out a sigh of relief. Ayase appeared calm and relaxed. No signs of escaping their sight. Motioning Misao to keep on driving, he lowered down the window to yell for Ayase to walk toward them. He paused in doing so when he saw a white van slow down _near_ Ayase.

The white van opened its door where two arms reached out and pulled Ayase into the van. The van screeched as it made its way down the road.

"Misao! Follow that van!" Kuba yelled at his brother. "They took Ayase. Move it!"

Misao wasted no time in maneuvering the car around traffic, keeping a close eye on the white van. Knowing the streets well enough, he knew for a fact that the van would hit a road block of pedestrians a few blocks ahead. To his shock, the van turned into different streets where he struggled to keep up. The stoplights and other cars made him slower than usual.

The van turned another left, leaving Misao to slam his hands onto the steering wheel in frustration.

Kuba wanted to leave the car and follow them, but Misao grabbed his arm and shook his head.

They were screwed.

* * *

Kuba and Misao concealed a flinch when Kanou threw his glass against the wall. Kuba scooted closer to his brother, his eyes peered at the one exit which lead out of Kanou's office. He felt his brother's slight glance at his quick response to run off. His reaction was acceptable. A furious Kanou brought devastation to anyone in his war path.

"What do you mean Ayase is _missing?"_ Kanou's voice went cold, bringing a chilling, killer, atmosphere into the room. "How did you manage to _lose_ him?"

Misao stated in a cool tone. "Ayase did not walk out of the front university gates. Once we figured it out and went to the back, we managed to catch the kidnappers yank him into their vehicle."

"_So_?" Kanou sneered. "You two idiots should have been _following_ him. This would have never happened if you two were _vigilant_." He began pacing behind his desk, almost frantic to find out Ayase's location. He thought about _which_ enemy of his, decided to make their move.

In his line of work, he made _numerous_ enemies. Many of which would like nothing more than to bring him down. The few who dared to touch Ayase ended up regretting their decision.

Kuba slowed down his breathing as to not make any noise. "Our apologies."

"Not good enough." Kanou walked back and forth, "Ayase is in _danger_."

Kuba made eye contact with Misao.

The irrationality of Kanou's wrath didn't bring _sane_ orders.

"Find him or your life is _forfeit_." Kanou threatened them before lighting up another cigarette.

Misao and Kuba bowed before leaving the office. Kuba closed the door behind him,

* * *

Throughout the last few hours, Ayase sat in the corner of the bed, twiddling his fingers in _awkward silence_. The men, Dmitry and Yakov, spoke to each other in their native tongue. Both of them peered back at him before going back into their private conversation. None of the men made _any_ moves to touch him or even threaten him into submission. A nice change of pace.

From his first kidnapping attempt, Ayase learned to keep quiet and hope he made it out alive. Many of the kidnappers tended to not hurt him because they wanted to do it_ in front_ of Kanou. Their notions of hurting Kanou brought him a relief because they didn't touch him until Kanou appeared. He remained idle and awaited their threats the moment Kanou came to _save _him.

The entrance door opened with a click.

Dmitry and Yakov stood up and moved their hands in front of their bodies. Their attention focused on the small hallway which lead toward the bedroom as footsteps came toward their direction.

Both men nodded at the large and imposing man who walked through the bedroom door. They exchanged a few words before the boss turned his gaze toward Ayase. Bright blue eyes with a green tint stared right at Ayase. He stood a bit taller than Kanou, deep set wrinkles presented around the corners of his eyes, the sandy blond hair showed lines of silver, and his face had an even amount of stubble around his jaw and lips.

Stunned at the mature and rugged foreigner, Ayase sat up straighter. Even with the two older men leaving for the other side of the room, he sought no chance to escape. Something about the man scared him down to his _soul._

"_**My beloved sunflower.**" _The man reached out his hand and ran his fingers through Ayase's hair. "_**You look just like your mother. I'm glad of this fact. I expected your father's blood to overtake your mother's lovely features.**"_

Ayase squeaked. "_S-Sir?!_"

The older man's blue eyes widened before chuckling and taking his hand back. "My apologies. I got carried away and forgot the fact that you don't know Russian. We'll fix that soon enough. After all, it would be a shame that you only know Japanese. Such a travesty to befall the other half of your blood."

Shrinking back, Ayase distrusted the smiling foreigner in front of him. Even though this man tried his best to present a welcome front, the intimidating nature still made itself known. "M-My other half?"

He arched a thick brow, morphing his scowl into a slight frown. "You don't know a thing about your heritage do you? Your _mother's_ heritage." Ayase shook his head; the man sighed. "I should have known that Alina wouldn't speak about our side of the family. I digress, my face would have given you the biggest clue." Crossing his arms over his chest, he introduced himself. "My name is Aleks Volkov, your mother's older brother."

A brief period of panic, paused the initial introductions as Ayase tried thinking back to an occasion where his mother ever mentioned an _Aleks Volkov_. _Nothing_. No memory surfaced in his mind.

"You're my mother's brother?"

"Yes." Aleks responded. "Considering the circumstances of her running away, she didn't speak about her homeland. I don't blame Alina for hiding herself." He tinkered with the worn out wedding band on his left finger. "It wouldn't be the first time that someone I cared for, suffered the consequences of my actions." Letting a sigh, Aleks' lips strained into a tense smile. "Enough of that, shall we eat dinner?"

** _Tbc_ **


	2. 2

Aleks ordered room service for the occupants of the hotel room.

Dmitry and Yakov picked a western dinner, while Aleks and Ayase picked a standard fish, miso soup, and rice dinner. Ayase denied the offer of being served alcohol when Aleks added on a bottle of wine to his order. Ayase didn't enjoy the taste and preferred tea. He remembered his cousin force feeding him beer and since then he detested any form of alcohol. To Ayase's surprise, Aleks didn't make him feel bad for not wanting to divulge in underage drinking. Instead, Aleks added in a pot of tea and a flask of water. Other options for him to sip on.

Tense and awkward minutes passed by before Aleks began asking about Alina, his mother. Ayase tried answering the best he could. Considering, his memories of his other blurred as he grew older, but he did have childhood photos of himself and his mother. Before Kanou bought him, he snapped photos of his childhood photos and in order to leave them behind with an old friend of his. He suspected his family would burn them once he left their sight and he didn't want to lose the physical proof of his mom.

It came to pass when he returned to his aunt's home and any image of himself was gone from their home. The wedding photo of his parents was gone, replaced with his cousin, Tetsu, and his current girlfriend. Any indication he ever lived in their home was scrubbed away. He became a stranger to them.

His forethought saved his childhood photos.

With this freedom, he had a chance to go back to his friend, Kurosawa Mitsuki, and take back his own photos. As a fellow orphan, she lived with her own mother's family, who did the bare minimum to care for her. They didn't tear down her self confidence, but placed her aside as invisible. So, in a way, she understood his stance in wanting to hide his material possessions.

They used to keep in communication until Kanou snatched him away from his old life.

He hoped she lived in the same apartment and didn't move away. Although, if he asked his uncle, he might agree to locate her for him. He knew of her last location and full name. His information might help in locating her fast. His uncle found him without trouble.

Aleks' shuffled out his wallet from his pocket and slid it toward him. "There are old photos of your mother in my wallet. I had to send some to the investigator in order to give him a visual of her. Although, he informed me that he located her through the family registry."

Ayase picked up the expensive wallet and gave his uncle an uncertain glance.

Aleks insisted. "You may open it. I have the usual cards of identification as well as a collapsible plastic section for photos. You won't intrude far into my privacy."

Still unsure, Ayase opened the wallet to gaze into the contents. On the side pocket, he looked at Aleks's driver's license photo. He was almost miffed at the sight of Aleks _decent_ driver's license photo. When he went to get his identification card, he appeared far younger and effeminate in his photo. His acquaintances complained about ugly photos, but his appeared as a young woman than a man.

Then again, he still had some growing up to do. Best to wait until his growth spurt and retake the photo.

Unhooking the clasp which held the plastic album, he was stunned at the variety of photos. There were different ones which displayed Aleks as a young man, while others showed him as a child, alongside an adorable little girl. As he shifted through them, he paused at one in particular which showed his mother in a soft peach full length dress and her curls pinned back to show off her face. Right beside her, Aleks wore a tailored black suit, silk green tie, with his hair slicked back and no facial hair.

Ayase's eyes widened at seeing his mother for the first time in years. "Oh...she's so _beautiful_. I almost forgot how beautiful she was."

Aleks linked his hands together in front of his face and watched his nephew go through his wallet. Each surprising reaction made him chuckle and he answered any of Ayase's questions. Giving a quick glance to his men, he noticed their amused smiles as they watched Ayase shift through the photos as well.

Blinking back his tears, Ayase checked another photo and saw an stern looking couple with two young children in the portrait. The older man stood behind his wife, while the children sat on either side of her. The background portraits showed unfamiliar people that Ayase assumed were family members.

"My parents, your grandparents, Viktor and Alyona Volkov." Aleks informed Ayase. "You will meet mother sometime in the future, but father has since passed on."

Ayase uttered out. "I'm sorry."

Aleks nodded his head. "Father passed on in his sleep. A lucky way to die than many in the underground thought he deserved." A knock on the door prompted Dmitry to answer the door. "It seems our food has arrived."

Once the food was rolled inside of the room, the employee set down the dishes onto the kitchenette island. The young woman made sure to place everything in a careful manner while setting the drinks in the middle. Bowing to them all, she received a thank you before she left the room with the cart.

When Aleks began grabbing his food, Dmitry and Yakov left for the main living room with their dishes, leaving the pair to sit on the island area. Ayase kept his commentary on their departure to himself as he poured himself and his uncle a glass of water. 

Aleks picked up the bottle of wine and poured a significant amount into his wine glass. "How is it said? Thank you for the meal? Correct?"

Ayase nodded his head. "Yes,"

* * *

During the meal, Ayase ate small bites of food which didn't aggravate his stomach. The last time he ate, Kuba voiced his concern over the fact he didn't eat. He found it a bit of a hastily disguised way of telling him to show his compliance to Kanou. His apparent _rebellion_ did nothing more than hurt himself. Kanou had nothing to do with his lack of cravings. If anything, he grew accustomed to eating little to nothing at all.

After some time, Aleks finished his meal and polished off his glass of wine. "You eat like a bird!" Aleks motioned to the somewhat eaten serving of food that Ayase ordered. "You need to build up an appetite, nephew. "

Ayase hunched his shoulders. His eating habits bothered him. Even more so when people pointed it out to him. Considering his less than stellar upbringing, it was no surprise that his body didn't accommodate for more food. He saw men his age who ate triple the amount of food and still not feeling satisfied. Although, the glutton ways of most men made him sick to his stomach.

Ayase poured himself more tea and tried not to seep his embarrassment into his apology. "Sorry."

Aleks sipped his wine. "No need to apologize. It seems you have a different stomach than I do. I remember wolfing down large meals at your age. My mother, your grandmother, made large amounts of food to accommodate my stomach. Although, Alina tended to eat smaller portions herself. Dinner parties were especially great for her particular appetite."

Ayase listened in rapture. Aleks slipped so many details about his mother to where he noted similarities between them. He took on her features, but she displayed resilience and still kept her kind spirit. Aleks commented on her compassion, something genuine and true, which he displayed without question.

Ayase felt touched by his uncle's observations, but he didn't have the same _purity_ as his mother. He became wretched and dirty from the _care_ Kanou placed upon him.

"Tell me," Aleks topped his own wine and sipped. "Is there something I need to know?"

Looking down at his hands, Ayase pressed his thumbs into the palms in nervousness. "What do you mean?"

Aleks arched a brow. "You are...hiding a secret from me." Ayase head snapped up from his fingers and appeared terrified. "I won't judge. I have done plenty of dreadful things to warrant an open mind. Do remember that I value trust and sincerity. It is best you tell me before I figure it out myself."

Ayase wasted no time in revealing his issue. "Um...I owe a debt...a _large_ debt." He hunched his head in shame. Despite the unwanted debt, this tied him to Kanou for life. "Um...a money launderer is demanding me to pay him off with _high_ interest."

Aleks declared. "I'll pay the remaining amount so you don't have this debt. No nephew of mine will remain prisoner to some _money launderer_. I'm certain I have more than enough to pay for whatever debt you have with this man." Sipping his wine, he licked his lips to catch any remaining wine on his lips. "This way, you have a means to live your life."

"I'll never return...to him." Ayase dropped his hands on his lap in shock.

Having given up in acquiring any means to pay back Kanou, he relented in agreeing to Kanou's conditions in paying back his _debt_. The man kept him under lock and key where he didn't have a chance to work. Even if he had worked a normal job, Kanou thrusting into him night after night without delay, caused him constant pain. His body _still_ ached from last night's activities that he moved to make himself comfortable. A flash of pain passed through his body. Clenching his teeth, he prevented himself from whining out in pain.

He didn't want to appear _weak_ in front of his _strong_ and _powerful_ uncle.

Controlling his face, he muttered under his breath. "I-I don't have to bear the torture anymore..."

"_Pardon_?" Aleks inquired in a hard snap.

Ayase flinched at hearing Aleks stern tone. "Ah, well, you see..." Aleks waved his hand, motioning for him to continue. Ayase hunched his shoulders when Aleks paid full attention to him through giving him eye contact. "I'm ...I'm ashamed to admit it. I'm so sorry, Uncle Aleks."

"Explain yourself, Ayase."

Ayase exclaimed. "You'll see me as weak!"

Seeing the oncoming panic attack, Aleks debated his options for a brief moment. He wondered what happened to this boy to make him fidgety and fearful of _everything_. This behavior didn't come from his presence alone. No. Other factors came into place.

Even he admitted to himself his reactions became volatile, but Ayase cowered under the _notion_ of anger. This _bothered_ him.

Dimming his voice to a softer tone, Aleks said. "Ayase, I will do everything in my power to make up for lost time. My sister, your mother, is no longer with us. The least I can do is to provide you with comfort and riches beyond your dreams. I have the connections to make sure you enter a proper university or land a suitable job of your choosing. Now, please, explain yourself to me."

Ayase trembled in place. He breathed through his nose, trying to convince himself to reveal the _whole_ truth to Aleks. He saw the benefit of leaving Kanou for Aleks, to never to submit himself under someone through coerced pretenses, and to not live in _fear_. Yet, his first impression of Aleks gave him the image of a man who did his own underground deeds, _similar_ to Kanou.

He might end up in a worse situation if his uncle became just like his late father's relatives. To become a slave for an unknown person in another continent. Away from everything he knew.

Ayase gulped. "I-I was-"

Aleks maneuvered a glass of water toward Ayase. "Take your time."

"I-I was raped." Ayase shut his eyes closed, scared to see the reaction of his uncle.

To think_, everyone_ in Kanou's life knew of the constant abuse done to him. Their gentle smiles did nothing to soothe the disgust and shame that filled him after Kanou fucked him. To have phantom feelings of Kanou's hands and his lips all over his body, and the constant feeling of being hunted by that man. Nothing calmed him down anymore.

Except, this one simple dinner with his uncle brought him peace for the first time in _years_.

He _ruined_ it through his confession.

"Continue." Aleks gritted through his clenched teeth.

Ayase kept his eyes closed. "H-He bought me from an auction. My cousin sold me to pay a different money launderer. To pay him back, I-I have to- I have to let him fuck me every time he wants sex. Since the first time, he takes off my _payment_ from the total. I-I don't think I will ever be able to pay it because of the high interest. I never asked for him to buy me!"

Aleks slammed his hand on the table before standing up on his feet. The glass of water fell on the table, spilling the contents onto the tablecloth. "I will _murder_ him. Be forewarned, that son of a bitch will regret laying _one_ finger on you."

Ayase snapped his eyes open from the complete _rage_ in Aleks' tone. Out of all the reactions, he didn't expect his uncle to become angry on his behalf. For a moment, he felt happy at someone reacting to his situation. To have someone see the horror of his situation and react accordingly. The fact that Kanou's associates saw nothing wrong with Kanou's behavior, made him question his own perception.

But, he didn't want his uncle getting hurt.

Struggling to get up, he ran around the table, blocking Aleks way toward the door. "I-I can't let you go after him."

Aleks tried hard not to glare down at his nephew for standing in his way. "_Ayase_. Move out of my way."

Ayase shook his head, tears glittered his eyes as he pleaded to him. "Please, don't go after him! Please, uncle! He's dangerous! He will hurt you!"

"You have _no_ idea how dangerous I am. The fool will tremble under my feet before the day is over." Aleks forced Ayase out the way and stormed toward the front door. Passing his subordinates, who turned to him in surprise, he motioned for them to follow. Each one stood up, strapping a weapon on their side before following after him.

"Uncle, stop!" Ayase pleaded through the pain of running after Aleks. His legs trembled from the strain, but he pushed himself beyond his means. Black spots appeared in his vision as his knees buckled underneath him.

He fell to the floor with a thud, passing out before his cheek touched the carpet.

Dmitry heard the sound and checked behind him. His eyes widened as he exclaimed. "**_Boss! The kid!" _**

Pausing, Aleks turned around and saw his nephew passed out on the floor. "Fuck. _Fuck." _Running back inside of the room, he crouched down and turned Ayase on his back. Noticing the pallor white color of Ayase's face, he cursed some more in his native Russian before scooping him up in his arms and bolted out the door.

* * *

Seeing his nephew laying on top of glaring white hospital sheets, brought up a sliver of guilt in Aleks. As a hardened man, he buried his feelings to continue on his line of work. His father taught him better than to fall into his _emotions_. Men got killed for second guessing or presenting _weakness_ to their enemies. Weakness that brought on the death of his own family due to a rival man in the mafia.

Yet, not showing weakness caused his sister to run away from their homeland. His intentions of marrying her to the Bratva caused nothing but devastation for their family. How she managed to enter Japan _still_ astounded him. With limited money and resources, Alina entered Japan without them knowing it. She hid herself for years, even bearing a son, far from their family.

He claimed her craftiness and manipulations to their late father, but the man disregarded his observations. Despite his hard exterior, Viktor Volkov _adored_ his daughter. Their father did favor her out of the both of them. In his younger years, he resented her for it, until he saw her genuine kindness and grief over their line of work. An obvious difference from their mother who faced executions without flinching.

Alina would have _never_ survived being a Bratva's wife.

He just met Ayase and landed him in the emergency room. He didn't expect this to happen on their first meeting. From the concerned glances from the nurses, he suspected the injuries were more than they appeared. A particular nurse kept an extra eye on them whenever she checked Ayase's vitals. Her muttering in Japanese didn't go to deaf unknowing ears. His fluency in the language kept him in the loop.

Good thing his father forced him to learn multiple Eurocentric and Asian languages. His negotiations went through different nations, where he needed to keep the image of their syndicate in a positive, but deadly light. His fluency was one of the many reasons he rose to the top and attained underlings of his own.

His men stood outside the room, keeping guard of him and his nephew. Knowing full well that Ayase's — abuser — had connections throughout Tokyo, however small in their importance, he planned on moving Ayase as soon as possible. Staying in one place brought up a safety issue. Ayase needed to leave Japan's shores and blend into the populace of Russia. Better to have distance between Ayase and the money launderer, than to have any trail for the man to follow them back.

He held no fear for himself, but his nephew _feared_ this man.

At least, he made sure to secure a private wing for Ayase. Any newcomer needed to know Ayase's room number and a password to even come onto the floor. The hospital boasted about their high tech security and professionalism. This was the best time to test their ability to keep their patient safe.

* * *

Aleks tapped his fingers over his knee as he sat in front of the physician who treated his nephew. After Ayase woke up, he was ushered out of the room and the medical staff went through their procedures. Dmitry and Yakov left to retrieve coffee from the vending machines as he waited outside of the room. He saw a variety of people going inside of Ayase's room and they didn't disclose any information to him. Patient confidentiality and all that. 

Dmitry and Yakov returned with different cans of coffee. They didn't know which one to choose because of their lack of understanding of the language, Their selection came from choosing the ones with a coffee bean on the label. Aleks drank one which features pure coffee. His preferred taste. He didn't enjoy having over sugared coffee. 

Once he was allowed back inside, Ayase's eyes were red rimmed and he tried playing it off as nothing. Aleks didn't argue with him or insist on answers. Ayase promised him that the doctor would tell him _everything_. The embarrassment of being interned in a hospital bruised his pride.

When Doctor Tachibana made her appearance, she urged Aleks to accompany her into her office. He motioned his men to stay behind with Ayase who asked them questions about Russia. At least, Ayase didn't begin with the harder questions about their line of work. A private, but public, hospital, wasn't a good place to discuss such a topic. In any case, Aleks didn't wish to reveal anything to his naïve nephew. 

Doctor Tachibana lead him to a office with her name on the door and he followed her inside. He made sure to sit down after the doctor sat down in her own chair. They went through introductions before she asked. "What's your relation to Yukiya Ayase?"

"He's my nephew." Aleks answered. "His mother is my younger sister. She died during his childhood from an illness."

Doctor Tachibana nodded her head. "I see." She paused for a moment before she asked. "Did you raise, Yukiya-san?"

"No, I just found out about my nephew during the previous year." Aleks informed her. "Family problems caused a rift, prompting my sister to never inform us about her marriage _and_ her son. I took it upon myself to hire an investigator to find her and make amends. Years too late, I met my nephew this afternoon and witnessed his collapse."

Tachibana breathed through her nose, her shoulders lost tension at his blatant forthcoming answers. The man's answers correlated with her patient's words. "I need you to understand the severity of Yukiya-san's condition."

"He's sick?"

"Yes." Tachibana shifted through the lab work on her desk, amazed at how he managed to survive without being admitted to the hospital. Anyone in Ayase's condition would have shown signs way before it developed into such an extreme. "Now, I am informing you of his condition because he expressed permission without coercion. He needs a stable environment to recover a significant amount of _any_ semblance of life."

Aleks nodded his head. "_Anything_. I will be taking him back to Russia once he is discharged. He won't be staying in Japan any longer."

Tachibana worried her lower lip. "This will be hard to hear, but I can outline a plan for you to take alongside his paperwork." She peered down at the notes she listed onto the paper. "You can read Japanese? Correct?"

Aleks said. "Yes. I will translate the information to my family doctor and we shall plan out a regimen with Ayase's input."

Tachibana began. "He's severely malnourished and anemic. His bloodwork showed alarming deficiencies and his bone density is almost non-existent for his age. Considering he is of mixed heritage, he shouldn't be at this height. At the very least, he would be tall for his age group. He also suffers from numerous mental conditions that were exasperated from the current...housing...he lived in. He managed to admit some information, but not all of it." Tachibana breathed in and out. "Sad to say, Yukiya-san has not lived a good life."

Aleks' stomach plummeted at the prognosis and the news of Ayase's suffering. Out of everything he found out before meeting Ayase, he never imagined to hear about his sister's son in such poor conditions. His initial reaction of a rampage simmered underneath the surface. Family meant _everything _to him. To hear that Ayase's father's family possibly treated him in a subpar manner, brought out his fury.

Alina would have cried in grief and sorrow for the health of her son.

Their mother would have demolished the perpetrator with her words alone.

Breathing through his nose, he went through breathing techniques in order to control his emotions. Masking his face, he talked himself out of reacting. Releasing his anger onto the doctor did nothing more than place suspicion and attention onto their situation. He needed to divert the doctor's attention from his explosive emotions. Yelling at the woman solved _nothing_. Ayase still remained asleep in his hospital bed. Nothing changed that.

The fact that Ayase admitted to his current situation, complicated the situation. Adding in the results of his life time of abuse and the current living situation, caused him to think of ways to convince the woman to release Ayase without alerting the authorities. He didn't need _anyone_ _else_ finding out about his plan of taking his nephew from Japan.

Aleks inquired. "Are you going to the authorities with this knowledge?"

Tachibana worried her lower lip. "We are obligated to do so. Yukiya-san needs to speak with the police about the situation—"

"Unwanted." Aleks interjected. "Ayase will _not_ speak to the police. The boy is traumatized enough and needs therapy. Speaking to police will only exasperate his condition. As a doctor, surely you see my concern for my nephew's mental health. He cannot voice his experience without dealing with the mental anguish first. We will contact authorities in the near future. In fact, I will speak with Ayase and have him inform you himself."

She didn't need to know of his trickery.

Ayase wasn't going to report _anything_ to the authorizes. 

Despite her hesitation, Tachibana nodded her head. "If you are certain... I will leave the future actions up to you and Yukiya-san. Please, have Yukiya-san speak to me before he is discharged." She breathed through her nose to hide her tired sigh. These traumatic cases _always_ made her upset for the patient involved. Fighting the issue wouldn't have done her patient any favors and brought on unnecessary stress in their lives. 

Aleks picked up the folder and got up from his chair, "Thank you for your discretion."

Doctor Tachibana and Aleks bowed before Aleks left the room.

Hurrying through the hallways, Aleks solidified his decision to take Ayase from Japan. He didn't want to risk the hospital remembering Ayase enough to inquire about any actions toward his abusers. The doctor appeared sympathetic enough to push the issue or convince Ayase to go to the police. 

There was no way he would let that happen. 

_ **TBC** _


	3. 3

_ **3** _

Returning to the room, Yakov and Dmitry stood up from their seats with their hands in front of their bodies. Aleks nodded to them, causing them to relax, but they still remained standing in place. Both men stood in opposite sides of Ayase's bed, giving him the best protection possible from any strangers coming into the room. In any case, seeing rough looking men overlooking a frail young man would deter anyone from attempting to step out of line. 

"**Ayase is returning with us to Russia." **Aleks informed them as he walked around the bed and stood beside Ayase. **"His condition is far worse than I suspected. His father's family mistreated him, including that money launderer. He will not be able to survive without us guiding him along."**

Dmitry nodded his head. **"As small as he appears, I should have suspected as much."**

Yakov agreed with Dmitry and commenting. **"When I pulled him into the van, he had no weight to resist my hold. We couldn't have possible known of his medical issues."**

Dmitry commented with a scoff. **"We should kill the son of a bitch before leaving for home. Best to get rid of the problem before he causes any more trouble to the kid. Kill him. Problem solved. What do you think ****Boss?"**

**"Revenge can wait."** Aleks reached out his hand and ran his fingers through Ayase's hair.** "Ayase needs to recover. He will be safe with family and kept a far away distance from Japan. We have limited time to get him to safety and conclude our _other_ business."** He turned to one of his right hand men, presenting a dark smirk which the man returned. **"Doesn't mean we can't send a message to the fool. Gather the money, I will write the note myself."**

Yakov gave one final look to Ayase. **"When are we leaving?"**

**"In two days,"** Aleks exhaled through his nose before looking down at the time on his watch. **"I have to finalize a transaction for the Bratva. Then, we shall scrub any trace of us having set foot in this country. Ayase is _not_ to be left _alone_. Do you two _understand_?"**

Dmitry plopped himself onto his original seat and placed his hands behind his head. **"Since Yakov is dealing with the money transaction, I will stay right here. Easy job." **

Aleks narrowed his eyes.** "Not when the money launderer is _actively_ seeking Ayase."**

Dmitry put his hands up with a determined frown.** "Boss, I'm vigilant. You know I won't disregard my duties. None of those people will lay a hand on Ayase."**

**"Keep it that way." **

* * *

A loud banging on the front door caused Kanou's calculating gaze to shift toward the entrance of his office.

Kuba nor Misao knocked on the door in such an impudent manner. Both of them knew better than to show impoliteness and bring attention to _his_ office. Social politeness aside, whoever slammed their fist onto his door wanted his _attention_.

Getting up on his desk, Kanou went around his desk and walked straight to the door. With one hand on the waistband of his slacks, he wrapped his other hand onto the doorknob of his door. Standing still for a few seconds, he heard no footsteps or heavy breathing past the door. Turning the knob, he yanked it open and turned around to push his back against the wall.

Straining his ear, he heard no footsteps or breathing. Peering around the entrance, the hallway was empty. He checked around the immediate area to where he saw a suitcase on the front of his door.

Kicking it with his foot, nothing activated or exploded.

Taking a chance, he grabbed the suitcase before he closed the door shut. Heaving the normal looking suitcase onto his desk, he opened the clasp to reveal a _large_ amount of money.

Kanou _didn't_ expect a shipment of money.

He picked up people's debts himself to threaten them into submitting the money. His hands on approach caused people to not think twice in trying to run away from him. His rising list of connections made it easier for him to track them down. As a result, his reputation preceded him, giving him an advantage in keeping his business running. No one ran off in a vain attempt to not pay him back.

He _always_ found them.

Seeing the envelope on top of the bundle, he picked it up and ripped it open. It has typed up, printed in lousy printer paper that crinkled upon adding pressure to it. Unfolding the paper, he read it with disinterest, until he located _Ayase's_ _name_.

"Yukiya Ayase owes you no more future payments. This suitcase holds the full amount, _plus_ interest. Do _not_ look for him. Do _not_ attempt to search for us. He is happier in my home country. -Volkov." Tongue twisting at the last name, Kanou's fingers dug into the piece of paper. From the awkward strokes and last name, it meant Ayase was taken out of the country.

Losing himself in his anger, he shoved the suitcase of money off of his desk. Unsecured bills fell in different directions, littering the otherwise spotless floor. Stepping over the bills, he cared little that he bruised or wrinkled them. The money didn't matter.

"Fuck!" Leaning against his desk, he gripped his hair and glared down at the floor.

His carelessness in leaving others to oversee Ayase's safety without extra measures of security was his downfall. He convinced himself in not planting a device on Ayase to keep track of him because Kuba and Misao kept high vigilance on his safety.

Those two never failed in completing their jobs.

Their _slip up_ cost him Ayase.

Calling the Kuba twins in and hurting them came to his mind, but he argued against it. Beating the pair did nothing more than soothe over his anger and waste time in searching for Ayase. Turning around, he snatched up his phone and dialed Kuba's number.

* * *

After Ayase finished his breakfast, Doctor Tachibana made her appearance. As they discussed his future health plan and medicines, Ayase listened to everything without question. He imagined his healthier body turning bulkier and _taller_. The damage would reverse itself and improve. He didn't lie to himself on growing into Aleks' height, but _anything_ close enough made him happy to think about.

During breakfast, his uncle gave him a brief overview on the doctor's expectation of him alerting the authorities. Safe to say, he agreed with Aleks on _not_ going to the police. He didn't need them snooping into his private life, judging him, and endangering himself in the process. The stigma of being labeled weak and useless as a man, pushed his own discretion.

When Aleks asked him if he wanted to leave alongside him, Ayase agreed without any doubt. Ayase knew Aleks wasn't leaving without him, but it was nice to have him ask him for his choice. To leave with Aleks meant disappearing off the face of the Earth. No more waking up with the debilitating stress of having to face Kanou with a tense smile or obeying his every command.

With his new family, his new lease on life was at his fingertips.

He wanted to meet his grandmother and have a family member fuss after him. To have a chance to learn about his mother from an unbiased source and learn everything about the other half of his heritage.

He wasn't going to let the doctor _ruin_ this for him.

"I don't want to press charges." Ayase remained firm and unwavering when he spoke. "I want to go through the therapy and then..." He gripped onto the sheets of his bed and hoped his lies didn't show on his face. "I'll speak with the authorities about what happened to me."

Doctor Tachibana smiled, one that showed pity at his plight. Ayase _hated_ the look in her eyes. He got enough guilty glances from his uncle who remained vigilant at his bedside. When his uncle left on his _business_, one of his two men stayed behind to overshadow him. At the very least, Yakov and Dmitry distracted him through retelling old Russian folk tales.

The doctor nodded her head. "If that is what you wish to do. I can't betray patient doctor confidentiality unless you give me permission to report this. Are you are certain of your decision?"

Ayase nodded his head. "Yes, doctor."

Getting up from her chair, Doctor Tachibana said. "Then, I wish you the best, Yukiya-san."

Before the doctor made her way out the door, Ayase asked her one last question. "Doctor? Do I really have to leave in a wheelchair?"

Tachibana chuckled. "Yes, Yukiya-san. You have to leave the hospital in a wheelchair. You also have to use one to reduce the strain on your limbs. The medicine will be tough in their effect in making you healthy. Your body has a lot to catch up on, but you won't grow in a dramatic fashion. In any case, you won't have the energy to walk around for long periods of time. It's best to have someone escort you around."

Ayase sighed in disappointment. He didn't want to have his uncle or his subordinates push him around. Even worse, he didn't want _anyone_ carrying him around. His small stature already made him seem delicate, having tall rugged men carry him was worse.

He hoped he didn't have trouble with Aleks.

* * *

When Ayase was seated in a small black car- an improvement from the van - he snuggled into his soft blanket. Earlier in the morning, Yakov returned from his errand with a fresh laundered blanket and a new set of clothing. The tracksuit fit him well and didn't squeeze him in awkward places. He didn't know how Yakov got his measurements right, but his guesstimate was correct. A cap was placed on his head to conceal his face before he was wheeled out the hospital entrance.

Once Ayase was situated in his seat, Aleks sat alongside him in the back while the guards sat in the front. During their drive, Ayase took his chance to hear more about his grandmother. The fact he had a living grandmother made him want to learn everything about her. His paternal grandparents died when he was born, giving him no chance to have a grandparent.

After some time, the conversation trailed off. Aleks focused his attention outside the window which further ended the conversation.

Losing himself in his thoughts, Ayase pressed his cheek against the car door. He looked out the window and people watched. Without the tension on his shoulders, he relaxed in his own body. For the first time in months, no, years, he attained a means for change.

Recognizing the following street signs, Ayase lifted his head from the car door. Contemplating on whether or not to ask, he peeked toward Aleks' direction, only to see the back of his head. Gulping, he opened his mouth and began talking.

"Um... before we leave Japan...I can take you to mom's grave." Ayase piped up. "We're close to the cemetery. Unless...we don't have time to go see her."

Dmitry and Yakov went silent. Yakov looked at the back through using the mirror and Dmitry turned around in his seat to look at Aleks.

The awkward silence was _palpable_.

Waiting for his response, Ayase stared down at his lap. Opening and closing his mouth, he didn't know what else to say to diffuse the situation. He thought mentioning his mother might help bring his uncle closure over her death. Aleks hid his pain real well, but Ayase noted the regret in his eyes.

Aleks' strained voice reached Ayase's ears. "Can you lead us there?"

Lifting up his head, Ayase averted his eyes away from Aleks when he responded. "Yes," He turned to the street signs and pointed to the right. "I would take this right and-"

* * *

Hooking his arms under Ayase's legs, Aleks picked him up from the seat of his rental car that managed to fit the large frames of the older men. Ayase wanted to walk without the assistance of a wheelchair. The embarrassment of having no visual injuries to justify it made Ayase uncertain in using it. The doctor insisted that Ayase recover his strength through small bouts of walking, vitamin rich meals, and taking his copious amounts of medicine.

Ayase argued with Aleks over the ability to walk on his own, but Aleks, stubborn and unbending, didn't relent. He continued on debating his case, bringing up having to exercise to build up his muscles. At some point, Aleks compromised on part of the walk up the stairs.

This didn't mean Ayase stopped pouting in petulance over the whole affair.

"This way." Ayase directed Aleks up a large set of stairs. "Go up three sections and turn on the left. The Yukiya burial plot is sectioned somewhere in the middle? It's been a while since I've visited, but I'm sure it's there."

Aleks nodded his head. "Got it."

Ayase kept a hand on Aleks' blazer as he observed his surroundings. The cemetery didn't change much. Everything remained neat and orderly. He caught various containers which housed the dead's favorite food on different graves. He saw different families gathered around their family burial plots. He overheard laughter from one while the other remained silent.

In his opinion, cemeteries inspired him to dive into his memories. To think about the parents he had for a short amount of time. Whenever he felt down and isolated, he made the trek to the Yukiya burial plot to sit down and think.

Whenever he visited his parents, he spent more time praying for his mother than his father. A horrible thing to admit, but he didn't know his father long enough to miss him. His father made no strides in wanting to spend time with him, sometimes even _avoided_ him. The excuses of work and tiredness aside, his father didn't give him a second glance. Which left him holding onto the little memories and images of his mother. He remembered her kisses and murmurs of love whenever he visited her in the hospital. She smiled and called him her sunshine.

Even in her last days, she never failed in holding him in her arms.

After passing a few familiar family names, Ayase said. "Two more to go."

Not long after he said it, Aleks stopped before the Yukiya plot and set him onto the ground.

Ayase backed away and watched as Aleks went down to his knees. Clasping his hands together, Ayase closed his eyes and prayed to his parents, more so his mother. As he finished his prayer, he heard the shuffling of Aleks' clothing, the grinding of the gravel, and the sudden barrage of the Russian language. When Ayase opened his eyes, the obvious grief in Aleks' face made his eyes water. To see such a tough and strong man almost break down made him feel sad for him. 

He stood in place, listening to Aleks speak to his mother. It didn't matter that he didn't understand, he'd learn this language during his recovery. 

Aleks pressed his lips against his gloved hand and placed it onto the stone. Moving himself into a crouched position, he blinked back the tears that managed to get through his usual stone face. Breathing through his nose, he pushed down his feelings. He would break down when he closed the doors of his office and drink himself into a stupor. His plans to leave Japan with Ayase and inform the Bratva of his business came first. 

"Is there any way to remove her from this resting place?" Aleks inquired as he touched the stone with his fingertips.

Ayase walked round Aleks and crouched beside him. "I'm sure it's possible, but it takes a lot of paperwork." He paused for a moment before he asked. "Why do you want to take her? Mom was buried as a Yukiya. She _has_ to stay here."

Aleks shook his head in denial. "She was meant to be buried next to father. This was one of his last requests on his will. He wanted his wife and children buried in his mausoleum. He made sure there was ample room for future generations when he picked it. In a way, he wanted his family to stay with him for all eternity. Besides, mother will wonder why I didn't make an attempt to bring her back."

Ayase crouched beside Aleks and placed his cheek against his shoulder. "I can't really say what mom would want. Even if she said her wishes to dad, I would have been to young to have a voice. He might have dismissed them too."

Aleks wrapped an arm around Ayase's shoulders. "It's alright. I'll have a talk with my mother and gather her thoughts. Although, I'm sure she will demand that we send Alina's ashes back to Russia." He chuckled. "Your grandmother will expect nothing less." 

_ **TBC** _


End file.
